


When Yuri Calls

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Wherein Otabek helps Yuri take his cat to the vet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choosyq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosyq/gifts).



Yuri: Are you busy?

The fact that he asks and doesn’t demand, concerns Otabek. Yuri is not the one who asks if Otabek is busy and most of the time he wouldn't care. He would assume that unless Otabek is right there with him, there is nothing that could make him too busy for Yuri. 

Otabek texts back.

Otabek: No.

He doesn’t bother putting down his phone, instead he waits calmly for the message he knows Yuri is texting with the details of whatever he wants or needs.

Yuri: Come over.

The vague answer is a bit troubling, but Otabek merely shrugs and hops on his bike and drives to Yuri’s apartment. During the off season he lives alone in a small apartment with his cats and an obnoxious amount of tiger printed decor. 

Yuri flings open the door as Otabek knocks twice firmly. He must have been waiting. He looks a bit frazzled and his face is red with exertion. He wipes at his brow and beckons Otabek inside. 

“I need your help with Misha,” he says, heading towards the hallway, not waiting for Otabek to follow, but he does regardless.

“It’s time for her vet visit, and she’s hidden herself under my bed,” he explains as they make their way to Yuri’s room. “I need you to block the door in case she makes a break for it and help me get her into the cat carrier.”

Otabek can see several flaws in the plan, but he figures Yuri has it worked out, so he watches as Yuri opens his bedroom door just enough for each of them to squeeze inside. Yuri crawls across his unmade bed and turns on his phone’s flashlight function and shines it underneath to look for the cat. 

“She’s gonna run toward the door,” Yuri says. He is hanging off the edge of the bed, his blonde hair cascading down and touching the floor. He looks rather gangly and undignified, especially with his cheetah print underwear peeking out the top of his jeans. Otabek stifles any smile that might break through and nods.

Yuri begins fumbling around and cursing, and Otabek hears the cat bounding towards him. Otabek has only a moment to react, and he does so, grabbing the wild, fluffy animal and hugging her to his chest. He gets a mouthful of fur in the process. He already regrets doing it, but with how she is squirming, he knows letting go of the cat is not an option.

Yuri flops off the bed and beams.

“Way to go!” He produces a rather old and beaten up cat carrier and together they work to get the uncooperative animal to enter it. After a few attempts, Misha is still not interested and Yuri’s arms are covered in red scratches, so Otabek just tells him to give up on the carrier.

“How far away is the vet?” he asks. He knows this is a horrible idea, but he allows Yuri to drive his motorcycle, and he rides on the back, with Misha zipped up inside his jacket. His eyes sting and he knows he’ll have to have the jacket cleaned before he wears it again.

Yuri manages to get the three of them to the vet, driving slowly and cautiously. Otabek does his best to keep his sneezing and sniffling to a minimum while Yuri checks them in. The vet’s office is even worse than Yuri’s apartment. Several people are in the waiting room with various animals, and the receptionist desk is home to a rather large yellow cat. 

At this point, Otabek has accepted his fate. Any attempt to give Yuri his cat seems fruitless, so he simply holds the cat in his jacket. Yuri pets her and does his best to calm her, using the sweetest voice Otabek has ever heard come out of the man. Misha burrows in deeper when the vet appears, and so the vet just shrugs and does his examination while Otabek clutches the grumpy and irritated pet. Otabek holds her while they take her temperature, check her teeth, as they give her the shots and finally while Yuri and the vet bullshit about their cats and the weather. All the while, Otabek can feel his eyes watering and itching and every moment he continues to hold the cat is a slow burning torture. 

Finally Yuri pays, makes an appointment for Misha’s next visit and scratches the yellow cat's ears at the front desk. They make another slow drive on the bike across town, and Otabek vows to never again rush over to Yuri’s without first getting full disclosure on what the visit will entail. The fresh air on the drive helps a little, at least. 

==

They get back to Yuri’s apartment without incident. Otabek and Misha are extremely relieved when he is able to finally pry the cat out of his arms and let her scamper off to hide under Yuri’s bed. Yuri offers to make them some coffee. With the cat issue resolved, Yuri finally takes a chance to really study him as he sits across the table from Otabek as they sip from their mismatched mugs. 

“What’s with your face Beka? You look like Katsudon when he gets into the vodka.” Yuri looks at him with concern. Otabek knows he must be red and swollen as he rubs at his eyes.

“I’m allergic to cats.”

“You’re kidding!” Yuri yells, banging a fist on the table. “You’ve been holding Misha for like an hour. We’ve been hanging out together for months! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Otabek says, shying away from Yuri’s gaze. “I usually take an allergy pill before we hang out, but I just rushed over.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Yuri says fondly. He’s already finished his coffee. He gets up from the table, sets his cup in the sink, and then walks over to stand beside Otabek. 

Yuri grabs Otabek by the collar of his jacket and leans in with his eyes closed and lips pursed. Otabek responds in kind, curling a hand around Yuri’s left bicep. He closes his eyes, tilts his head towards Yuri--

And sneezes.


End file.
